1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to display device, and more particularly, to a display device for a notebook computer.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical notebook computer is constituted by a host and a display device pivotally connected to the host. A user is allowed to close the notebook computer by rotating the display device to the host for the convenience of carrying. When the user is going to operate the notebook computer, he can rotate the display device open from the host for convenience of operation. However, when the display device is in an opening status, the display panel of the display device may be damaged when unfortunately being impacted by external forces, especially when being operated in an outdoor environment or in a particular environment.